


Leave Them Wanting

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie





	Leave Them Wanting

**Title:** Leave Them Wanting  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Teddy Lupin/Lucy Weasley  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** infidelity, oral sex  
 **Word Count:** 1016   
**Summary:** Lucy knows what she wants and how to get it.  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for the 2015 Blow Job Friday on Live Journal. Unbetad. Just for fun.

It was mostly because Molly desired him that Lucy pursued Teddy. Her sister, Molly, had wanted him for years, but she had certain standards that Lucy didn't possess. For instance, Teddy's romance with Victoire was something in which Molly wouldn't interfere. Lucy did not have those qualms. 

Lucy had one requirement for who she would fuck. They were male. End. Period. And sometimes that was flexible. Teddy, however, _was_ male, and thus, he qualified. Also, he was a slut who couldn't be monogamous if his life depended on it. 

Victoire was away for her job, and Lucy knew where Teddy could be found. The club. He was always at the club when Victoire travelled. He would be looking for a new conquest, somewhere new to stick his cock. 

Lucy entered the club wearing her most revealing dress. She had only narrowly escaped leaving the house without her mother seeing and ordering her to change. But she was grown and particularly good at deception, and she managed to make it out without a lecture about what nice girls did and didn't do. What she really wanted to tell her mother was that she had not a fuck to give about what nice girls did. Nice girls were overrated, and they rarely got what they wanted.

She caught his eye almost immediately. Teddy crossed the dance floor when he saw her. "Well, look who is here." 

Lucy cocked her head to the side, her eyes never leaving his. She reached for his hand, and although it was forbidden, she Apparated them directly from the dance floor to Teddy's flat. Apparition point, be damned. She would do things her way.

"What are you doing?" Teddy was shocked to find himself back at his flat, no longer in the club. "That was against the rule. That was a Muggle club, you know." 

She didn't apologise. "My game. My rules." 

Lucy knew he wanted to chastise her further, but his interest was so piqued that he gave her a once over, travelling from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Teddy crossed his arms and smirked. "What exactly do you have in mind? There's Vic, of course." He nodded his head toward their bedroom.

"She's out of town, and we both know it." Lucy reached for his belt buckle, and he made no move to push her hands away. "And you wouldn't care if she was in the next room." 

"You doubt my loyalty to your dear cousin, then?" Teddy asked.

"And were you looking for sweet Victoire's tight cunt to shove your dick into in the Muggle club tonight?" 

"No." He looked Lucy over once more. "I was looking for something far less sweet tonight." 

"Lucky you. You found it." She smirked. "Or it found you." She placed her hand upon his chest, and Lucy pushed him back towards the sofa sat in the centre of the flat. "Take off your trousers." 

"You are a pushy little thing." 

"Well, if you're not interested..." She turned as though to leave.

Teddy grabbed her wrist. "I never said that." She heard his belt buckle hit the floor with a soft thump, and when she turned back around he had toed off his trainers and was working his trousers past his knees. He left his shirt on, and for some reason she couldn't quite place, that turned her on.

"No pants?" she asked.

"Not conducive to clubbing." It was a simple statement of convenience. And one Lucy could appreciate. He took sex seriously and was always prepared for a quick one off. "I've shown you mine; now show me yours."

"I don't think so. We will be doing this my way." She imagined Victoire would be constantly compliant with his demands; this would not be what he was expecting, nor that to which he was accustomed. She sashayed toward him, and went to her knees between his spread legs. 

"What do you have in mind, sweet Lucy?"

"Oh, love, I thought we had established this. I'm anything but sweet." She grasped the base of his cock with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, smirking when she was rewarded with a groan deep in his throat. 

Teddy grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her toward him, prepared to capture her mouth in a hard kiss, but she pushed him back. "I don't kiss." 

"What _do_ you do?"

Lucy braced her hands on his thighs, leaned over him and ran her tongue over the tip of his erect cock. 

"Fuck." He grasped hands full of sofa for purchase. 

She sucked the tip of his dick into her mouth, using her tongue to lick across and over the head. 

"Gods, you're such a tease." 

"I tease, but I deliver." She grasped his cock and sucked from head to base, taking him deep down her throat.

"You do, indeed. Vic will barely take half." 

There was something about the comparison and hearing how she not only measured up, but surpassed, his perfect little girlfriend that made her wet. She took him deep and slow several times, meeting the swivel of his hips as he fucked her face, trails of her lipstick marking his cock as hers for the night. 

He reached for her breast, and Lucy pushed his hand away. "No touching." 

She hummed around his cock, and he came in her mouth. She was amused at someone with a reputation for being such a whore had so little stamina. She swallowed down every drop and wiped her mouth with her palm.

Lucy straightened her dress and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" 

"Leaving, love. I'm done."

Teddy was used to being the one to leave, and she knew that. No strings. No troublesome clinging. This was a reversal that flummoxed him. "Will I see you again?"

"I expect you will. Family dinner on Sunday hasn't been cancelled to my knowledge." 

"You know what I mean."

"I do. We'll see."

Always leave them wanting, Lucy thought, as she closed the door of the flat behind her.


End file.
